Naruto: Rebirth of Vongola!
by jodo6777
Summary: Crossover, First Story. History changed as Tsuna and his guardians sacrificed themselves to stop Byakuran after losing Choice. Generations later, Naruto has been chosen, to revive the Vongola, as the 11th leader. Naru x Fem!Haku x Hinata.
1. Prolouge

**Author's Note**: Hi Everybody it has been two years since I've updated my page on fanfiction, and the only reason why I didn't do anything was because I was too lazy. Yeah, well, since my friend made a bet with me, I now have the encouragement to write a piece of fanfic for once. This will be a crossover between Naruto and Reborn! The time line will be during the Mizuki incident, written after the orgins of the Naruto world, where Reborn links in to the aftermath of choice before Uni shows up. I will be open to paring suggestions, but NO YAOI OR YURI. Right now I am gunning for Naru/Hina, because it's awesome.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does, no matter how gay he is writing the story. Believe it. Or Reborn because the dude that does own it owns it and not me. Don't sue me.

**Naruto, Rebirth of Vongola!**

**PROLOUGE**

_According to legends said throughout the Elemental Nations, in the beginning, there was one ninja who began it all. His name was the Rikudo Sennin, user of the Rinnigan, Sage of the Six Paths and container of the Juubi, the ten tailed beast, the father of the leaders of Senju and Uchiha. He split the power of the Juubi to create the nine tailed beasts._ However, this legend is a load of bull.

The ninja's real origin started nearly 3,721 years ago, during the battle for the final alternate reality free of Byakuran's control. When the Vongola family lost in the game of Choice, Byakuran finally controlled all of the alternate realities in the universe, where he is a tyrant, amusing himself. However, the Vongola family resisted his rule until the very end, the war lasting for 10 years, where in the final battle, his Funeral Wreaths died, leaving Byakuran with the hell hole boxes, and then he lost, from the combined power of the seven Vongola and seven Mare rings and the seven Arcobaleno pacifiers. After that action, Byakuran lost all form of reason and sanity after the final X Burners from seven sides, where each guardian did a variation of it.

There, he screamed his last words, "IF I CAN'T CONTROL THE UNIVERSE, THEN THE UNIVERSE WILL NOT EXIST!!!!!!!" And with that, he combined all six hell holes into one, and then released that power on himself. And with a boom, came out something roughly equal to the size of the Kyuubi. The problem was his power level was easily seven times of a Kyuubi, creating a dragon lion cross. He walked the earth where he was 200 stories high above the ground, with dragon like skin all over his lion-like body with four dragon wings growing and a tale wrapped in orange flames flicking around lazily. In an epic confrontation, the family of Vongola faced what they knew to be the death of them unless they did something.

It was then they used a machine, created for this specific scenario, to increase the power of the rings and pacifiers by 700% for five minutes at the cost of the user's lives. And with that, the guardians and users of the Mare rings, Arcobaleno pacifiers, and the Vongola rings, crushed Byakuran with 21 different beams of death for five minutes straight. Although the attack was successful, their attempt was futile for it could not destroy Byakuran, and after the five minutes, only the Vongola guardians were left alive to finish the job, due to a miracle. By giving up the chance to ever live or reincarnate, everyone in the Vongola family gave up their lives, including the Arcobalenos and the temporary users of the Mare rings to give the seven Vongola guardians the power to live and fight. Luckily for the guardians, the blast severely weakened Byakuran but he could not be destroyed, only his power can be separated from him and sealed allowing his power to be split into nine forms of power run by pure primal instinct, and thus, the great tailed beasts were formed and roamed Byakuran's essence and soul were sealed instead into the six Hell Rings, containing his conscience for 3,721 years. This could only be done by sacrificing their bodies to do so. But, during this exchange, the guardians managed to seal their conscience inside their respective Vongola rings. Why did the guardians do this though? Byakuran's power was split and sealed so they would not form together again! But Tsuna, the leader of the 10th generation of the Vongola family, knew that even through this process of splitting and sealing, that Byakuran will eventually one day be revived to destroy the world. That and he wanted the line of Vongola to continue to the 11th generation and onwards, praying that his successor will find him one day, and finish what he and his family started. He buried the weapons, rings, and boxes deep in the Earth. And with one final shout as the sealing of the essence of Byakuran goes into the hell rings, and the essences of the seven Vongola guardians go into their Vongola rings, a pulse of power spread throughout the world, destroying all alternate universes except for this one, and wiped out the memories of the remaining surviving humans not killed during the 10 year war between the Vongola and Byakuran.

And with that memory erasing pulse, humans started a new life, leaving the survivors of the human race no knowledge of technology or anything that 21st century had but left them with the knowledge and technology level of the middle of the feudal era. The memory erasing pulse, created by the energy released to seal such powerful essences also mutated the survivors. This mutation transformed genes to create a new energy called Chakra. This was only unlocked after countless generations passed and only some people could use this Chakra. This Chakra can be used to do various things that defied almost every law of nature. They can walk on water, create fire dragons, control other people's minds, and many others, leading the techniques used known as jutsu. After more generations have passed, further mutations occurred leading to the birth of Kekkei Genkai, such as the Sharingan, Byakugan, Mokuton, Hyoton, and many more, giving those people a big edge over normal Kekkei Genkai less chakra users. They eventually grouped to become clans, such as the Sharingan users grouping to be known as the Uchiha clan, the Byakugan users to form the Hyuga clan, and the Mokuton users to form the Senju clan. Clans moved from where they were to the largest piece of land they could find, and made their home there. This piece of land became known as the elemental continent. However, wars started between clans for more territory. This became the first ninja war, where chakra users known as ninjas fought with each other for land and power. During the war, clans formed alliances with others and the war was fought to a stalemate, where major clans Uchiha, Hyuga, and Senju clans grouped together with other minor clans like the Abarume, Inuzuka, Nara, and Akimichi to form the country known as the Land of Fire and their capital city known as Konoha.

Other clans across this continent formed other countries such as the Land of Wind, Land of Water, Land of Waves, Land of Earth, Land of Lightening and many others. There was a time of peace as the countries settled down into their own land; they were hungry for more area to own, leading to the second and third ninja wars, needless battles over land and power. But during the third war, the fighting from it awakened the split forms of Byakuran's power, the tailed beasts. During the course of needless bloodshed, the tailed beasts were sealed into humans creating Jinchuriki hosts, the power of human sacrifice. The hosts brought huge power to back up armies of coutries leading to the battle between them to a draw. At the end of the war, only Kyuubi, the nine tailed beast, strongest of the tailed beasts remained unsealed.

There was also a strange phenomenon within the tailed beasts that occurred. The tailed beasts, fractions of Byakuran's power had no mind, just pure instinct, like a savage animal. When sealed into a human, their conscience was awoken and they learned about the world as a human through their host's eyes. Their own personality began to form bit by bit, and depending on the influence of both the host's true nature and the power of the seal binding them together, they can become good or bad. In the Land of Wind, in the capital city Sunakagure, they had a container of the one tailed beast, the raccoon-dog Shukaku. The container's name is Garra of the Sand. The true nature of Garra is a pure one, but his seal was utter crap. It barely held Shukaku in, and the seal also hosted an insane homicidal psychopath. That psychopath, led to the insanity of Shukaku and Garra, leading to an unstable mind. In the Land Of Earth, in their capital city Iwakagure, there was also a container of the five tailed dog, known as Tsumaru. The host of his tailed beast was a homicidal psychopath at birth, killing his first person as soon as he could walk, casually pushing a old man over to be killed by a kunai heading for him as an assassination. What differed the host of the five tails to the one with the one tail sealed in him was the fact that the host of Tsumaru has a decent seal that benefits the host in the long run that actually kept Tsumaru from influencing him. So, the only way for the tailed beast to work with its host willingly is if they have a pure heart and a strong seal holding them in. It's either they have both or not at all.

So on one fateful day, where Madara Uchiha, founder of the Uchiha clan found a hell ring during a mission during the first ninja war. Through the powers of the Hell Ring, he gained immortality and the Mangekyo Sharingan, but he grew insane and plotted to rule the newly formed Konoha but fortunately, Hashirama Senju, founder of Senju clan and Konoha, and Hokage, or leader of Konoha stopped Madara and banished him. So Madara waited to take his revenge, took control of Kyuubi, and sent it to destroy Konoha two ninja wars and many generations later. It was during this time that The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, sealed the Kyuubi into his just born son, Naruto Uzumaki, making him a Jinchuriki. As Naruto was born, due to birth complications, Naruto was lucky to even be alive, but for him to live his mother died. After Kyuubi was sealed and as Minato is dying, he gasped out his last wish: for his son to be honored as a hero and live a happy life.

This was not to be. When Sarutobi, the Third Hokage who got reinstated once again told the village of Naruto, and not his heritage and who his parents were, the villagers were beyond ticked. The villagers, saddened and enraged by the loss of their most beloved hokage and loved ones, decided to ignore his wish and spit on it. Without knowing who his parents are due to them wishing to keep him safe from enemies like all of Iwa, he was thrust with hate from every side. He was kicked, poisoned, tortured, almost raped numerous times, and attempts to kill him number more than 2137. The only reason why he is alive is because of the ANBU, the Ninja Council, and Kyuubi. With Naruto's pure heart and the strongest seal in existence to keep it in there, naturally, Kyuubi, transformed personality went from beast to something that was very kind, and it began to help Naruto. Even with its help, Naruto was sad, as his father's last wish got defied yet again, he wished there was something he can do to prove that he is a human, not a monster, a human who will be their hokage to protect them, despite their wrongdoings of the past, the present, and probably the future towards him. And little did everyone know, at that moment Naruto vowed for him to be the protector of Konoha, his dying will flame of sky ignited for the first time at the age of eight.

**Author's Note: **And that's a wrap! Review please, suggestions are welcome, and hope you enjoy my first chapter. Also, send suggestions for pairings because I haven't figured it out yet. Next chapter will time skip to the Mizuki incident, with flashbacks, and the appearance of at the very least, two of the six guardians, ring and all!


	2. Son of a Gun!

**Author's Note: **Thanks for all the reviews! Like I said before, review for pairings! I will have a poll set up for pairing decisions. Also, I need a BETA and a Lemon writer, so if anyone wants to volunteer, please send review as well. Thanks for the support for this story.

**Disclaimer:** Refer to the Prologue.

**Naruto: Rebirth of Vongola! Chapter 1: Son Of a Gun!**

Right now, our hero Naruto Uzumaki is reminiscing over memories of the last four years after failing the academy test yet again for the third time, at the age of 14.

"Son of a gun! I know I can pass this test but why won't you let me Kyuubi-Sensei??" Naruto asks in his mind. And, yes, Naruto knows of Kyuubi.

"Simple, your Sensei had a sinister aura and from his eyes, I can tell he has a evil plan involving you." Kyuubi lazily replied.

"I swear, I will never figure out how you can read a person just by looking at their eyes." Naruto grumbled, as he reminisced how he found Kyuubi in his mind.

"**FLASHBACK WITH LONG WEIRD COUNCIL INTRO START" **

_Naruto was yet again bolting as fast as can away from the mob. He was only 9; he didn't know why everyone hated him. But this night he would. Normally, only civilians got in mobs to beat on him, there were almost never a shinobi among the mob that would try to beat on him, but this time, there were so many shinobi after him, they made up half the mob! It was the day before Naruto's birthday, and fire was constantly blasted out of the mouths of ninjas at Naruto. There were no ANBU like there were normally to stop the mob, as all the ANBU were guarding the conference room, where the Sarutobi, the third Hokage and the Council were having a meeting, which lead to no clan heads to protect him as well. Naruto knew all these facts, and was content with escaping. He saw a giant fence looming ahead of him, and seeing the ninja's get scared of what was beyond it, Naruto figured with his rather ignorant brain that if it scares the ninjas from going after him, then he can avoid another bi-weekly beating._

_You would think that with the ANBU always protecting him, the mobs would stop forming. You would think wrong. As much as the hokage wants you to think there are always ANBU watching you, there are really far less than you imagine. They are not godlike beings, second in power only to the kages. They are just stronger than normal people, with more skill than most of the people who are stronger than normal people. Most ANBU's are only low to mid jounin overall. And they can't be everywhere in such a giant village. Not to mention that at the very least at any given time, 50% of the village's ANBU will be on a mission of some sort. Trying to keep at least five ANBU with mid-jounin power levels on watch for possible mobs 24/7 is like getting the kages to finish paperwork in a snap of their fingers. IT'S NOT POSSIBLE. That is why mobs form. Although they are very dim people, they do notice it takes about 10 minutes for the ANBU to track them down and break them up. They are willing to go to jail just to beat up on a child for not even the full 10 minutes. Bitter jerks, all of them. But, Naruto does not know he has someone else watching out for him, most of the shinobi jounin and higher, and all of the clan heads, even the Uchihas. The clan heads themselves always show up when the ANBU fail to show up and Naruto is about to get hurt even worse than normal. The clan heads don't trust their clan to stop the mobs for them after the incident with Shisui Uchiha and the genjutsus of being tortured then being revived, then being killed again over and over. After that, Shisui was as good as erased from existence after clan head of the Uchiha clan Fugaku found out. Many people would bash the Uchiha and Hyuga clan for being uptight arrogant douches. While there are exceptions, many vetran shinobi see through that and know that they are wearing a mask. A mask to deal with politics and to set an image for the civilians to see that their clans will not take bull from anyone and they can beat you any day. _

_ Now then for Danzo, he was actually a good person deep down. But after the Nidaime's sacrifice and his appointment of the third hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, he was overcome by jealousy. From that day on, he changed. He became colder hearted after that brief moment of weakness in front of the Nidaime that most likely cost him the chance to be hokage. He began to obsess over being the perfect ninja, who do their missions flawlessly and by the book, never straying from it. This obsession led to the formation of ROOT, to create the perfect soldiers. Soon, he had the perfect soldiers, but they weren't strong enough. He started to experiment on children to make them better fighters, but that was put to a stop by Sarutobi. Danzo was beyond angry at that point in life 11 years ago with Sarutobi. Danzo didn't understand why he would stop his research to make strong soldiers. He thought that the stronger the soldier, the possibility of the soldier dying would lessen. His view of Sarutobi was one of a respectful rivalry, where Danzo knew that Sarutobi in terms of ninja skills was stronger than he would ever be, as Sarutobi respected Danzo for being the one to take on any mission and finish it with passion, knowing he has helped his home. What they argue over is about the way they protect the village. Sarutobi, while a god in battle, was what many would perceive as a pushover in politics, where he would believe talking can stop wars from even starting. While Danzo understood where Sarutobi came from, Danzo agreed with Sarutobi, saying if words and treaties can stop wars from hurting Konoha, then that is good, but what if it doesn't? Danzo believes no matter how "peaceful" it is right now, always prepare for the worst. That is why he created ROOT, to make the village prosper by making them take missions impossible to most, making money and for when they are attacked, they would be the first, the last, and the best line of defense of Konoha. Danzo would never purposely destroy Konoha, because that would be treason to him, and he would never assassinate Sarutobi, because while he may be old and senile with peace, he is still one of the strongest ninja in Konoha. To kill him would be to cripple their strength and the morale of the village. While the ROOT ninja's allegiance would never be truly Sarutobi's, and he knew that, he also knew that they would do their best to protect Konoha if it was ever in trouble, led by Danzo, who is not a cripple. He respected the power of the Fourth hokage, and never doubted his sealing power, but just in case, he protected Naruto from being killed, because he feared the Kyuubi might return and kill them all. _

_ The Elders and the Civillian Council however, were always against Naruto, seeing him as the Kyuubi incarnate because they are just stupid fools. They thought that Naruto was gone and Kyuubi took over his body, therefore, they made him as miserable as possible. There were exceptions, some seeing him as he truly was, like the Ichiraku family, but most were indifferent to him, despised him, or followed the crowd when they formed mobs. While they could not say anything about ninjas, Naruto was not a ninja yet, and goes under their jurisdiction. Essentially, Naruto was given the stuff worse than crap from the civilians, and the Ninja part of the council can't do anything to help, while Sarutobi could barely do anything to help._

_ANYWAYS, as Naruto climbed up the giant fence as fast as he can, he saw the ninjas were not chasing after him and the mob were jeering and walked away, knowing they could do nothing if the ninjas couldn't. Naruto jumped down to the inside of the fence and walked around. _

"_Wow, this place is huge!" he thought. What he didn't know was that he just jumped into the Forest of Death. Where all the giant tigers that can give jounins a hard time one on one. Where they were all awake hunting for food. Naruto as he walked around didn't notice anything ordinary until he got slashed by a tiger. Naruto was very lucky; he just ducked down to look at a flower closer. Still, he got a giant gash on his shoulder, and then he panicked and ran. Naturally, the tiger chased after him, alerting other tigers of the chase and following Naruto as well. Once he started climbing, he has got about 12 tigers after him, each giving him 3 slashes on his body. Needless to say, he was bleeding badly, and he finally got over the fence and fell over, exhausted and soon to be dead by blood loss._

_Of course, Kyuubi was there to save him, as 10 years was more than enough for him to gain human like personalities and change to become more compassionate and kind and at that brink of death the seal holding in Kyuubi managed to crack a little. It was just enough to talk to him in his mind. As Naruto was walking around in his mind of sewers, he finally encountered Kyuubi, where he explained everything he knew to Naruto, and in return, managed to allow Kyuubi more freedom in his mind, such as changing how his mind looks, allowing him to change his body to be more lean and strong, a higher regeneration rate, enhanced senses, etc. Essentially, Kyuubi just made his body more enhanced in every way. Harder skin, stronger bones, night vision, the works. However, Kyuubi knows nothing of the ninja world, only what he sees through Naruto's eyes. He knows no ninja tricks, his conscious fully evolved from his primal state when Naruto was eight, but he can teach Naruto everything about the wild, and what he did know of the wilderness beyond Konoha was mind-blowing._

_When Naruto awakened after his talk with Kyuubi, he woke up in a hospital, with the Third Hokage, Sarutobi asking him if he was ok. Sarutobi was one of Naruto's most trusted people. Sure he condemned his life to misery, but he tried his best and kept him from getting killed and he did nothing to break Naruto's trust with him. Naturally, Naruto told Sarutobi about everything that went in his head, and asked for a full body mirror to see what happened to his body while asleep. Naruto was just a few inches taller than normal, his face was more angular, and he didn't look malnourished anymore. After he got out of the hospital and Kyuubi made contact outside of sleep, he knew his life just got better, despite the hate around him. _

"**FLASHBACK END" **

Naruto learned about how to survive in the wilderness, saving his money for the future, only occasionally eating ramen as he now knew how to kill game, prepare it, and eat it. With his mind enhanced and Kyuubi mentoring him in what he knew, he grew out from completely ignorant, to knowledgeable in many aspects, but in some areas, such as romance, was sorely needed. As he continued to go through memory lane, Mizuki walked up to Naruto and proposed his alternate exam graduation test. And things went through like it normally did in the show until it reached to what he learned from the scroll.

As Naruto opened the scroll, Naruto whipped out his own scroll and started copying the whole thing to use later. As soon as he was finished, he read the first one, which just happened to be the shadow clone jutsu. Now then, if Kyuubi wasn't helping him understand how the shadow clone jutsu worked, such as it's abilities, it's limits, it's use as a training tool, etc. Now then, Naruto was a true genius when lead to the right direction. Give him motivation, an hour and a half, and BOOM. Naruto learned a new skill, when many others though that topic would be too hard for him. Ino learned this the hard way when she bet Naruto could not hit the kunai target 121m away, in a triple bull's eye. Naruto showed her, to disbelief how he nailed it, not once, not twice, but three times in a row. Ino to this day never made a bet against anyone ever again. So, to no surprise, after an hour and 30 minutes, he got the shadow clone jutsu down and combat ready. It was by no means mastered, but he can pull it in battle and do some serious damage with it. So far, he had the scroll of forbidden jutsu for about 2 and half hours. He spent one hour copying the scroll, with another hour and half spent on learning the shadow clone jutsu. As he was going to go back to the scroll to learn another technique, Naruto, in true anime fashion, tripped. He fell on the scroll, causing it to unravel, leading to him touching a special seal labeled, _Relics of Ancient Times. _Naruto just released the seal holding the Vongola rings and boxes that have been scavenged from deep within the earth to get. Now, in a flash of light, four rings flashed away from the seal. One landed into Naruto's hand, two other rings flew to a training area a kilometer west away from Naruto, and the last one landed two kilometers away south. As the ring landed into the person's hands, each fell over in a trance, as a new spirit, locked away for generations, has now made a home in the respective mindscape.

_With Naruto_

"Ughh what happened??" grumbled Naruto. He then looked around to see himself in his mind, so he ran towards Kyuubi's cage to ask what happened. When he got there, he saw someone in front of the cage talking to Kyuubi. He had spiky hair wearing a tuxedo with flaming gloves on. Then they realized that Naruto was there and turned and faced him.

"So you are my successor?" asks Tsuna, the now identified man in spiky hair in a tux with flaming gloves.

Naruto replies, "Huh?" Tsuna sighed as he walked up to him and points at the ring on Naruto's middle finger.

He then says, "The ring you are wearing is known as the Sky Vongola Ring. It is the symbol of you becoming my successor, and you are the new leader of the 11th generation Vongola family, or in your case, the Vongola Clan. Now then, since you are my successor, you will need to learn everything about your duties, and what challenges you will face in the future. You will also need to learn how to use your new weapons and find strong people to join your family. I will be your tutor for all of this, and I can speak to you like Kyuubi can to you in your mind. Right now you have an opponent to deal with. I will explain everything to you later, and always remember, you are the only one who can control your power to do what you want to do."

Now then, after that long spiel without Naruto getting the chance to say something, he left his mind to see a crazed Mizuki asking for Naruto to give him the scroll. Now then, the following events are the same as the one in the legit manga, up until the reveal about Kyuubi, where Naruto laughs as Mizuki looks surprised. He was expecting him to become a emotional wreck.

As Naruto stops laughing, he says, "I knew about Kyuubi after I was nine! And trust me, after talking to him, I'm the one mainly influencing him, not the other way around!" Iruka was beyond surprised, but he was proud of Naruto, for dealing with this. Mizuki just sneered, and got ready to throw his second giant shuriken, while Iruka can only stare in horror, as he could not do anything due to his serious injury. Thankfully, Naruto started to spam shadow clones and beat Mizuki down, until Mizuki had it and took out all the Naruto's around him with a wind jutsu and roared as he released the gift Orochimaru gave him a decade ago. Naruto and Iruka stared in awed horror as black claw marks started to wrap around his body, revealing Mizuki in his cursed seal form level 1. After that, Mizuki became a blur, and all the shadow clones got destroyed. Soon, the real Naruto started to get a beating with Iruka doing nothing, except for watching and hoping someone will find them. As Naruto was taking his beating, Tsuna and Kyuubi were yelling at him to fight back and yell powers of Sky, release in his head. With Naruto unable to retaliate due to the speed Mizuki had, which was mid-Jounin level, decided to follow Tsuna and Kyuubi's advice.

"POWERS OF SKY RELEASE!!" Roared Naruto, amid a nasty punch to the back from Mizuki, and with a flash of orange light, Mizuki got blasted away as he was blinded by the light emitting from Naruto's Vongola Ring. As the light stopped flashing, it reveals Naruto, with a giant orange flame emitting from his forehead, and flaming gloves that end in vicious claws on his hands. Then, Four more claw like blades began to grow just in front of the crystal in the middle of the glove right on his knuckles. (Think Tsuna's gloves except with claws at the very tip with Suigetsu's claw hand weapons on top of that. Suigetsu is from Inuyasha. When the claws grow out, think Wolverine from X-Men and how his claw blades appear from his hands.) Iruka was looking more surprised than he ever had for the last seven years. Mizuki was just angry that he hot hurt during his beating of Naruto, and immediately rushed in to punch him in the nose.

When his hand was about a meter away from Naruto, Naruto raised his hand and shouted, "FIRE PULSE." And with that, Mizuki got hit by a beam of fire that emitted from Naruto's right glove in the face. When Mizuki tried to hit him again, Naruto simply pointed his gloves at the ground, and fire blasted him into the sky as Mizuki ran into the tree. As Mizuki just basically gave himself a concussion, Naruto gathered all his energy in his claws, and rushed at him intent on attacking him. In a flash, Mizuki was in the air, with nine deep gashes all over his body with Naruto on the ground on his knees panting heavily, as the flames representing his energy dimmed. However, Naruto made a huge mistake, he assumed his enemy was taken out. As Naruto carried Iruka out of the forest, the few minutes they took to get away from the scene of battle was more than enough for Mizuki to heal his injuries thanks to the powers of the cursed seal back to 80% of his fighting ability. As soon as he got to 80%, he bolted after Naruto and Iruka, intending to kill them for harming him so badly. With a loud roar, Mizuki ran into Naruto, forcing him to drop Iruka in the process and ram him into a tree. While Mizuki started beating on Naruto once again, Iruka lay on the ground finally unconscious due to the blood loss from his injury. This time when Mizuki was beating on Naruto, Naruto managed to get a few more hits in due to his increased speed from the dying will flames on his gloves, because the flames increase momentum of his punch, therefore increasing speed of punch.

They did enough damage to enrage Mizuki even further, and he threw Naruto to the air, where Naruto was too battered to do anything as Mizuki prepared his final attack.

"FIRE RELEASE: FIRE TIGER EXPLOSION!!" hollered Mizuki. As Naruto closed his eyes, bracing for impact, he heard a boom, and then opened his eyes, surprised to be unharmed. In front of him were his two closest friends, Rock Lee, with boxing gloves on, and Garra, now of the Leaves, with his trademark sand surrounding him, however, his sand was engulfed in a deep red flame.

"Burning Sand Funeral." Garra uttered without emotion, as he crushed Mizuki in burning flames, effectively killing him. Garra turned his back as the blood exploded everywhere while Rock Lee used his Sun activation ability in his gloves to start healing Iruka and Naruto after catching Naruto from the air.

"Say, how did you even know where I was, and where did those powers come from??" Naruto coughed out while Lee was healing him.

"We were training so our Flames of Youth would be stronger, about a km away from here, before a bright light hit the both of us knocking us out, and I saw a youthful man, talking about his power in Taijutsu and training to the "extreme." I believe the to the extreme is the next level of the Flames of Youth! Anyways, the man told me seriously that the ring on my finger is the Sun Vongola Ring, making me the Sun Guardian to the Sky leader. He also told me the special property of the Sun Flames is the ability to activate, releasing someone's limits and make natural processes happen faster, such as growing crops or healing from injuries. When I woke up, these flaming gloves were on me, and the man said that the boss was in danger, and we saw an explosion so Garra and I ran to where it was and saw you about to be roasted alive, then Garra blocked them for you. The rest is history!!" Lee replied excitedly.

"The same with me Boss, but the man who I saw had hair like an octopus, and he used something called "bombs" and "dynamite." Apparently, they make things explode and they set stuff on fire so it has to be good. Anyways, he said I was the Storm guardian, and the Storm flames special property is destruction, so the flames are perfect for demolition, He also noted that I am to be your right hand man like He was for his boss, Tsuna. Now, I am supposed to call you boss and make sure you are not hurt. I saw Lee starting to run towards where a giant pillar of flames appeared, and I followed." Garra said.

"That's nice and all, but now to finish what I started! FIRE RELEASE: FIRE TIGER EXPLOSION!!" Mizuki screamed from the mess a bit away from where the small group of Naruto and his two guardians were. As the jutsu name suggests, a giant tiger came running at them, and then went boom. Rock Lee managed to carry Iruka out from the blast radius with his amazing speed while Garra used his sand to protect himself and Naruto.

"Son of a gun! Here we fucking go again!!! Naruto grumbled.

A/N: That's a wrap. I'm kinda disappointed with the amount of reviews… and for those who did review thank you!! Now then, looking for suggestions and what not in reviews, and tell buddies of this story too! Next Chapter will be the end of the Mizuki incident (hopefully!) and the revealing of the Cloud and possibly Lightening Guardians. How Rock Lee, Garra, and Naruto met will be explained next chapter along with why Garra moved from the Sand Village to Konoha.

**LOOKING FOR BETA. INTERESTED? MSG ME.**

**purple-flavored-gum my bear****: **thank you for review! Hopefully you won't be disappointed by who the storm and sun guardians are.

**Guardians revealed:**

**Sun: **Rock Lee. Youthfulness and going to the extreme go hand in hand. That and they are both people who use their fists to get the job done. Enough said. Weapons: Boxing gloves covered in Sun flames

**Storm: **Garra. Of the Funk… I mean Sand. He was chosen to be the Storm guardian because if Sasuke wasn't there, Garra would be his bestest friend. That and I find it amusing how powerful he would be with his piercing, burning, already powerful sand. Weapons: Sand on Fire.


	3. I'll Bite You to Death!

**A/N: I NEED A BETA. PM ME IF INTERESTED. REVIEW ME FTW. THANK YOU.**

**Disclaimer: Refer to ****Prologue.**

**Naruto: Rebirth of Vongola! Chapter 2: I'll Bite You To Death!**

Now without the element of surprise, Mizuki is proving his worth, potential, and abilities to be at a mid to high Jounin level. Kinjutsu and secret technology aside, he is wiping the floor with the three very exceptional academy students. It isn't helping Naruto, Garra, and Lee when the opponent they are facing is juiced on an incomplete version of the cursed seal.

"ARGHHH!" Naruto shouted out. He was back in the fight, and faring slightly better with Garra and Lee's help. However, unless something changed quickly, they knew they are going to die.

"LEAF HURRICANE!" Rock Lee called out as he followed a rather vicious Taijutsu combo, having already taken his weights off on the way to Naruto. Mizuki sneered as he blocked everything with relative ease. He jumps away immediately with no time to counter Lee due to Garra's attempt to seal him up with his Sand Coffin. Juiced up Jounin level shinobi or not, Mizuki will be critically injured if caught in that coffin.

"BURNING SAND SHURIKEN." Garra said.

"DOTON: EARTH STYLE WALL!" Mizuki countered. Sadly, that wall got almost immediately destroyed. Normally, the sand shuriken would not have the power, to break through a solid earth wall. However, with his brand new burning sand, taken to the ability of destruction, It now has almost four times the piercing and destroying power it had before.

"Damn it! My eyes!" Mizuki grumbled. Also, the sand shuriken can now explode at Garra's whim. If hitting the enemy wasn't enough, they now explode after cutting enemies. Apparently, some sand got in his eye.

"YOSH! Now Naruto, finish him off with the power of YOUTH!" Lee shouted excitedly. With a grim nod, Naruto began to charge up his technique. Garra simply continued his onslaught of exploding sand.

Now it's my turn to pay you back ten fold Mizuki," Naruto grimly said, "stand back Garra! IT'S MY TURN NOW! X BURNER!" Before Mizuki knew what hit him, he got hit by a epic amount of flame, petrifying his normal chakra network. Normally this would kill people. Chakra is like blood. It stops flowing in your body, you die. However, in Mizuki's case, it is the best thing that happened to him. When his chakra stops moving, he essentially dies, allowing the cursed seal power to consume him, allowing him to go to level 2.

"RAWWWRRRR!" Mizuki roared as he became more tiger than human. He glares at Naruto and then disappears to slash Naruto's back. Naruto can barely do anything, and he can't really dodge. The X-Burner took a lot of energy out of him. Garra tried to help but Mizuki, who was barely stopped by Garra's sand is now easily faster than it. Mizuki starts raining a combo, kicking him, then slashing him, he was going for a finishing uppercut before Rock Lee appears, blocking the blow, allowing Garra to start recover.

Lee still in mid air with Mizuki, starts his attack with a cry of, "LEAF GREAT WHIRLWIND!" While the blows left Mizuki groaning in pain, Lee was shocked to see him recover so quickly. Then it was Mizuki's turn to attack. While Mizuki's taijutsu was barely below Lee's level, he compensated with more strength, speed, experience, and his claws. He doesn't even use jutsu, arrogant about his power, as he kicks Rock Lee forewards where Naruto and Garra were trying to recover from the assault minutes before. Mizuki casually walks foreward towards the jumbled group of two academy students and one gennin.

Lee grimaces from his injuries and thought, '_I have one shot at this. Gai-sensei, I will protect people precious to me, my boss and my comrade!_' "SHADOW OF THE DANCING LEAF!" Lee cries out, and follows up with his ace in the hole, "PRIMARY LOTUS!" and miraculously pulls it off, Mizuki too shocked to counter attack. This gave the opening for Garra to pull off his trademark move, the Sand Coffin. However, the sand didn't hold just as he was about to do Sand Funeral because Mizuki just did KATON: FLAMING ROAR, sending shockwaves of burning sound, blasting the sand apart along with Naruto, Garra, and Rock Lee to the trees rather hard. Mizuki makes more hand signs for his best move that in this state will leave his chakra reserves at 20%. In his human form, he would be down to near chakra exhaustion.

"KATON: GREAT DRAGON FIRE TECHIQUE!" Mizuki exhaled, along with two giant dragon shaped fireballs. Each new member of the Vongola family gave it their all and are exhausted already. They feel the heat coming and try to shield themselves until you hear someone call out Kaiten.

"Kaiten? Only Hyuuga's know that move! And that voice, it's Neji?" A bewildered Lee said. It was in fact Neji that just deflected the fireballs. Neji sneered as he looked at how battered they were from the fight.

"Lee, I thought you were better than that. I guess I was wrong. It is my fate to defeat this...mutant I guess," Neji spoke, then glared seriously at Mizuki, "Time for you to face the power of a Hyuuga!" With that, Neji got in his stance waiting for battle.

"Heh, not only do I get to kill the Kyuubi brat and please my master, but I get to make some money by selling you to Cloud once I beat you!" Mizuki growled out. Neji simply narrowed his eyes, and suddenly his hands, which were coated in chakra, were coated in cloud purple flames.

Neji replied, "I hate talking to commoners like you. Every time I talk with them they make me angry. This… brute while crude, has expressed my thoughts rather well. I'll bite you to death!" And with that he charged forward to meet Mizuki in battle. Now then this time, Mizuki was at a disadvantage against the taijutsu user. While Mizuki has the advantage in experience, raw power, and speed by just a bit, Neji has the advantage through pure technique and his Byakugan eyes. Mizuki knew who he was facing the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan, the one who can take on Jounins in pure taijutsu. He knew that with his genius, he will see through any beginnings of his attacks, negating his speed. He would then counter, negating Mizuki's power advantage. With all the power in the world, it is useless if it doesn't hit the target. Mizuki's battle experience put him even with the perception ability of Neji's Byakugan, and he knew that. However, that was in a pure taijutsu fight. He can still use jutsus! And with that Mizuki jumped far away from Neji, then made hand signs for a Grand Fireball Jutsu. Neji, predictably Kaiten'd his way through that while charging at Mizuki.

'Damn it! I am low on chakra because of that Dragon Fire Technique… Wait…' Mizuki thought and then looked at the condition Neji was in. Neji while not damaged at all, looked tired, and was trying to hide it by looking arrogant, a bluff Mizuki saw through. 'So that Kaiten of his was something he recently learned and has not mastered yet… I tire him down and then he's through!' With that Mizuki proceeded to go on the offensive against Neji.

"KATON: PHOENIX IMMORTAL FIRE TECHNIQUE!" Mizuki shouted out as 13 fireballs shot out towards him. Neji noted that he can definitely dodge them all, but if he does so, that would leave Naruto, Rock Lee and Garra wide open for the fireballs to kill them. Gnashing his teeth, he does a Kaiten to block every fireball and continued to fight.

'Crap, if I keep on using Kaiten, it'll drain me dry of chakra! Time to end this!' Neji thought as he continuously dodged the kunai and shuriken, constantly using Kaiten to deflect them away from the injured group. Garra noted Neji going out of his way to block the Kunai and shuriken away. His Chakra Reserve was at 43%, and he recovered enough to start reconstructing his ultimate defence.

Garra called out to Neji, "My Sand Defense is up and under optimal control!" Neji merely nods, not even looking back as he dashed forward, now not having to worry about the people behind him. Mizuki knew he was now in a dire situation. He knew if he used any more chakra, he would hit chakra exhaustion, and he didn't carry any soldier pills on him either. All he had were Kunai now, and even that supply is dwindling. He cursed, for he already used explosive tags to lay traps for any hunter nin coming after Naruto. Neji was moving at a fast pace, not daring to use chakra to boost him up in case he needed to use his ace in the hole. Mizuki was looking troubled and desperate, clearly angry with himself for failing to kill two academy students and two Genin, even with his cursed seal. Now then, Mizuki has used his cursed seal for a long time now, and his mind is paying the price, he is running with his chakra levels below 10%, and if he stops using the seal, he will go in to chakra exhaustion, and he will loose. If he keeps on using the seal, he will probably go insane, go on a rampage, and then die. Either way he was screwed, so in one final stand, he stopped running away from Neji, but ran towards him, thinking if he was going down, he was taking someone with him. Neji smirked as prepared to use his ace in the hole.

'I still have not mastered this yet, but hopefully it will be enough to take a Jounin down.' Neji grimly thought. As soon as Mizuki got within range, Neji began his assault.

"You're in my field of death! EIGHT TRIGRAMS TWO PALMS!" Neji called out, hitting him twice, "FOUR PALMS, 16 PALMS," hitting him four times, and another 16 right after. Noow then, Neji felt has chakra coils burning, so he had to sto, extinguishing the chakra fuelled cloud flames, that did critical damage, as they multiplied the damage the normal strikes did. Mizuki was on the floor, barely holding up, and with the last of his will, went berserk. He started tearing up trees and was going towards Neji until he heard someone call out "FLAME SHOT." He then saw a giant streak of orange flame hit Mizuki, petrifying him from even moving.

"Garra, finish him!" Naruto cried with his last breath before falling unconscious beside Rock Lee. Garra grimly nodded as he prepared his last strike for tonight, hoping it will finally take out Mizuki.

'Ha, I could take down ANBU level assassins when I was younger, what happened to me?' Garra wondered, as he thought back to when he first met Naruto.

**FLASHBACK START **

_Garra just killed another assassin after him casually. The Kazekage could not take it anymore, knowing his own son was causing all this crap, and trying to end his miserable existence not out of hatred for him, but out of pity was kind of failing. The Kazekage is portrayed as a bastard by many, and by most people's standards, they are right. But he surprisingly does care about his children, even if it was in secret. He did spend time with them, but they had to keep it secret to not ruin his image. He needed to keep the image of him being a bastard to not show weakness in front of a Daimyo that has little faith in his village. The sheer amount of paperwork he had to do was staggering to keep his village going but day by day, he was slowly loosing ground. He sighed. Who thought his late wife's brother was in fact a insane traitor? For without him and that crazy nut of a monk kept inside his son's stomach by a very crappy seal due to a freak accident, he might have a normal son that can control his Bijju and bring prosperity into the village once again. He had heard about Konoha having their own __Jinchuuriki and he was doing very well. Also, they even had a seal master in Jiraiya, one of the Sannin. He planned to send Garra to Konoha to make a friend with his fellow container and to hopefully get the seal reinforced by Jiraiya. _

_Of course, Garra did not know any of this; he just assumed he wanted Konoha ninja to kill him instead. Either way he didn't really care, at the age of eight, all he wanted was to exist. That was when he met Naruto in Konoha, where Naruto was getting beat, getting called monster and Kyuubi. Garra went in to thought, thinking that there are people like him, and like him need to prove his existence. Garra decided to help Naruto today, so when Naruto grows stronger, Garra will kill him so he can prove his existence. With that, the villagers met a brutal end from Garra's Sand Funeral. He faced Naruto as he exploded onto him._

_ "Why did you do that? They were innocents, dumbnuts but still innocent! What did they ever do to you!" Naruto cried out. Garra was bewildered by this attitude towards him. He thought he would be grateful that he doesn't need to get his hands dirty to prove his existence but no; he was pissed because he killed people that were beating on him. _

_ "Why do you care for them? Why do you not kill them when they mistake you as the Kyuubi? Why not prove to them that you are so they fear you, to prove your existence?" Garra questioned._

_ Naruto replied, "Because, I am not the Kyuubi. I am uzumaki Naruto, human container of the Kyuubi, and future Hokage. I care for them because they are truly stupid to have such little faith in the Fourth hokage and his skills, and they will soon know the difference between the Kyuubi and I. You should strive for a better goal, I see in your eyes you are truly not a monster, but a lonely child like I used to be. Fight to prove you are human, it will be a long battle, but it will be worth it in the end. Here, let's start b you letting me be your first friend!" And with that, Garra gained his first friend and started the path to becoming human again, and repressing the evil crazy monk. It also helped when Jiraiya updated the seal. And from that time on, Garra, in full control of a slowly turning good Shukaku, promised to watch the back of Uzumaki Naruto, his first and his best friend._

**FLASHBACK END.**

Now then back in real time in the present, Garra concentrated on his greatest attack that he had been working on for a long time. To compliment his still absolute defence technique that was still in progress, he had worked on his absolute offense, in the form of a spear. However, this spear now coated in his destruction attribute storm flames; it now had the piercing power Garra sought to create in the technique. Now was the time for its reveal, against Mizuki.

"SABAKU ULTIMATE ATTACK: RAMPART SPEAR OF STRIKING DEATH!" Garra roars, and with the last of his chakra struck Mizuki, fainting immediately after. Due to the lucky fact that the harmony ability of the sky flame stopped petrifying him somewhat, he managed to move to the side, loosing his right arm and part of his chest, though still standing, but slowly dying. Then it was Naruto and Neji's turn with them both being super ticked off at him for their own individual reasons.

"This is for disrespecting the Hyuuga! I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!" Neji yelled as he landed a heart exploding death strike on Mizuki.

"This is for being a douche to me! I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH TOO!" Naruto yelled as he delivered a close range sky flame blast after Neji jumped away. (Think of the flame blast as a hadouken. I do not own Street Fighter or Inuyasha for the reference to Suigetsu's claws.) And finally, after an epically drawn out battle, Mizuki falls down, dead. It was at this convenient moment that ANBU appeared and takes the dead tired if not unconscious Vongola members to the hospital. Sarutobi saw all this through his crystal ball, and sighed.

Sarutobi said to one of his hidden ANBU, "I guess it is finally time for Naruto to take his place, to revive the Vongola family, and for that to happen, he needs every loyal member back in Konoha. Tenzo, call back the Varia. It is time for them to find the rest of the Guardians and then begin training." And with that, Tenzo disappeared, and ran as if his life depended on it. If they needed the Varia back, this is serious.

ANYWAYS, at the hospital, We see Rock Lee tied down to his bed, due to refusal to stay in bed and start training when it will stain his body even more. Garra was simply reading. Naruto was surprisingly reading as well. Neji was simply meditating. There was a comfortable silence, if you ignore Lee's rant on how unyouthful it is to not train to the extreme. Each got some ribs broken, Lee got his wrist busted, Garra got chakra exhaustion like Naruto, and Neji got Chakra burns on his fingers. Then Neji remembered something before he blacked out and got carried by the ANBU to the hospital. He turned towards Naruto, glaring at him.

"Naruto, if you ever take my killing phrase when I don't speak like a noble again, I WILL bite you to death." Neji said with killing intent, as flames started to leak out of the Vongola ring.

"Neji, as your boss, you will never threaten me again, or I will bite YOU to death." Naruto replied. Neji's eye started twitching uncontrollably. He was not anybody's subordinate. And then all hell broke loose in the hospital room that all four known Vongola members were in. It ended with Lee breaking his leg, Garra destroying the room when the fight ripped his book up, Neji tied down to the bed with a broken arm, and Naruto tied down as well, with bite marks covering his whole body.

However during the fight, two bright burst of light came out of the forbidden scroll, now under Naruto's possession and hit two people, signifying that they are to be the Guardians of Vongola X, Naruto.

A/N: And that's a wrap. Can anyone guess which Guardians are going to be revealed and who they are? Can anyone guess whose part of the Varia? Anyways, I know this was a short chapter. I'll do better next time hopefully! Next chapter will be the reveal of two more guardians, team placements and more training. Also, I will be gone for more or less the whole summer from June 12th until early September, so don't expect updates, sorry. Please, intro the story to friends, Review, and Review. I still need a beta so if your interested msg me.

**Guardians Revealed: **

**Cloud: **Neji Hyuuga. He was chosen because he isolates himself from lots of people, and he earns to be from his chains. He is also cold and aloof, fighting for himself.


	4. Facepalm FTW

**Author's Note**: Thank you for reviews! Please notify me if you wanna BETA for me, because I need one. Really badly. I also forgot about the weapons part for Neji. He uses Byakugan. That's pretty much it. Note that since the Naruto characters are 15 to be gennin, I moved the Uchiha massacre to be when Naruto and Sasuke are nine years old.

**Disclamer:** Refer to Prologue.

**Naruto: Rebirth of Vongola! Chapter 3: Facepalms FTW**

Sarutobi just gave his order for the Varia to reassemble. What he forgot to say was to get the generals only. He didn't need all of his secret deep cover agents to come back.

"TORA! WAIT. Just get the Varia's seven generals to assemble. Thank you." Sarutobi said calmly. Tora simply face palmed as he ran towards the room where the messenger hawks are held.

**THREE DAYS LATER.**

"Geez, Neji sure was serious about biting me to death… how does Lee handle him?" Naruto grumbled as he walked to the academy to get his team placements.

"I do not know boss." Garra replied in monotone, reading a freshly gotten copy of his ripped up book three days earlier. After the whole fiasco in the hospital room, Iruka came by after he got checked out. Chuunin vests plus fishnet plus dulled giant shuriken from lack of use equal painful bleeding not life threatening injuries if treated by sun flames. He came by, gave Naruto his headband, and proclaimed him to be the most surprising Gennin he has ever known. Naruto simply smiled, being recognized for his ability and getting a step closer to become Hokage. Also the voice in his head talked to him along with Kyuubi. The voices named identified himself as Tsuna, and proceeded to explain what the Vongola family is and what it should become in the future. Naruto was simply dumbfounded by what he learned. He was going to recreate the strongest mafia in the world, dealing in assassinations, and stuff he doesn't even know what it means. Tsuna also proceeded to explain the personalities of what the guardians should be, such as how Lee will be so energetic he becomes stupid to logic, Garra being fiercely more loyal than ever, resorting to violence when any comment that can be insulting is made to Naruto instantly, and how Neji would be one of the strongest guardians, but one of the biggest douches he will ever face. Naruto being serious about this took this all in stride, and he vowed to become the strongest most badass mafia boss Hokage in history. Tsuna along with Kyuubi face palmed. As they entered the academy classroom, all you hear is screeching from fangirls over a very annoyed looking brooding male. If you look closely, his right eye is twitching, resisting not to facepalm. Naruto smirked as he saw his second closest friend being harassed. He then remembers how he became friends with him first, and along with that, Lee.

"**FLASHBACK START"**

_It began back after the Uchiha Massacre, with Sasuke over the dock, remembering his almost deceased clan. The clan has now been reduced to civilians, children, and the elderly. During the moment of eye contact, Naruto, at the age of nine, and prodded by the Kyuubi, who understood what Naruto was feeling at the time, actually talked to Sasuke for the first time. To many, it would be a moment of unmanly sharing of feelings, but for the two boys, it was the perfect time to get everything off their chests, and to find a new friend that shares a similar past. For Sasuke, he has found a comrade, one with the power and ability to help him take down Itachi. Sure, he was still looking for revenge, but he wasn't going to be a complete douche like his alternate self in a possible universe and being overpowered with his fag-power over 9000, but since alternate universes were wiped out, we can thank god that it won't happen here. For Naruto, he has gained another close person who can see past discrimination, and will accept him as the jailor of the Kyuubi. He also gained an ally who will attempt to help him in his school work, and during one of their training sessions, they met Rock Lee. He barged in, kicking Naruto in the face, challenging Sasuke to a fight. Needless to say, without Gai's help, Lee got served hardcore, despite the Interceptor style not at full potential. _

_Naruto recovering from the kick, said, "Great job Sasuke!" However, lee got back up and came at Sasuke again. And again. Then again. Lee didn't give up, proclaiming he will not lose, and if he falls, he will get back up and fight till death. Naruto was stunned. He was clearly outclassed, yet this boy kept on trying reciting a slightly different nindo than his! Naruto stood up and fought Sasuke together with Lee, acknowledging Lee's will and they managed to draw.. Sasuke, during the battle they had, has begun to respect Lee, for his pure tenacity. In that normal training session, they got new friends and an unbeatable spirit in battle, to never give up. _

"**FLASHBACK END"**

"Hehe, good times." Naruto whispered to himself. Then he heard what the girls were squealing about.

"Your ring looks so sexy on you Sasuke-Kuuuun! Where did you get it from?" The girls said amid the usual will you date me questions. Then Naruto noted the ring Sasuke wore.

'He usually never wears rings,' Naruto mused, 'wait that rings looks like… HOLY BALLS ON A CRACKER! Sasuke is my Mist Guardian?'

"Garra, I need to talk to Sasuke about… our new clan, privately." Naruto urgently whispered.

"…Acknowledged boss." Garra replied with his eyes widening hearing the remark about Sasuke and the Vongola Clan. Now Garra's way of dealing with them was simple, but rather crude. Destroy a few things, and part them like the Red Sea, making Naruto facepalm. What Naruto did not notice was another bright light left the sealing scroll in the brand new Uzumaki swirl sealing tattoo Sarutobi made for Naruto for his promotion to Gennin. This time, Garra saw it, and it hit Shikamaru Nara, the ring of Lightening forming on it. Suddenly, Garra's Vongola ring flashed, as did Sasuke's, Naruto's and Hinata Hyuuga's.

'So the rings flash when I find a new guardian huh?' Naruto thought while motioning Sasuke to follow him to the far left corner of the classroom, where Hinata and Shikamaru are. Sasuke complied, as he wanted answers for this strange new ring he can not take off along with his right eye having random spasms.

"Garra, make sure the fangirls can't listen in please." Naruto called out. It was time to get serious. Garra nodded as he created a giant and surprisingly soundproof wall, amid the screaming from fangirls for "stealing Sasuke-kun away from them."

"Now then, shall we get down to business?" Naruto asked. The rest simply nodded.

"Has any voice in your head contacted you?" Naruto continued. Hinata nodded, she thought it was from working too hard and she was hallucinating. Sasuke shook his head. Shikamaru just yawned. Then he became rigid.

He asked, "Is the voice in my head supposed to sound like a troublesome child?" Naruto simply nodded. Shikamaru immediately face palmed while muttering troublesome.

"Anyways, the voices in your head are the previous generation of the Vongola Guardians, where I am the boss. Sasuke, the voice inside your head was a rather cunning one. Be careful, he is probably sleeping right now according to the voice in my head. Now then… insert long speel on the Vongola family, it's history, the abilities of each Guardian, the past Guardian's ability and personality and their new powers…and I will assume your individual Guardian residing in your mind will tutor you of your new powers. Anyways, it's time for team placements, and remember, this is a secret, and Jii-san will call us to discuss Vongola matters. Garra, you can stop holding up the wall now, thank you. Naruto said. They all took a seat and pretended that nothing happened behind the wall. Almost instantly the fangirls went to Sasuke making sure he was ok until Garra's sand swirled around Sasuke, making the fangirls back off. Iruka knew what was going on and got everyone's attention with the words: Time for team placements to be announced!

_In undisclosed space one…_

"Damn it! I need to call backup for this one... this is 100 times worse than I thought!" (Varia 3) growled out.

"(Varia 3)-sama! A message from Konoha arrived!" (Follower 1) called out. (Varia 3) started smiling insanely and laughing like a mad man. (Follower 1) facepalms.

"Perfect! This is just what we needed! Pack up (Follower 1)! We're going to Konoha!" (Varia 3) barked out.

_In undisclosed space two…_

"…munch munch munch…" (Varia 7) said nothing while eating some food, walking towards Konoha in the rain.

_In undisclosed location three…_

'…My, the new generation grows up fast…' (Varia 6) thought while tree jumping back to Konoha.

_In Konoha…_

"Ah, is it time for the roots of power to gather again?" (Varia 2) wondered outloud.

'…Another five years have past… I guess it is time to take up my position again.' (Varia 5) thought.

"YOSH! TIME FOR THE FLAMES OF THE OLDER YOUTH TO REKINDLE AGAIN!" (Varia 4) exclaimed. Loudly. On his 721 lap around the training ground.

"I am too old for this…" (Varia 1) Sighs as he facepalms, "Now everything will be more chaotic than ever…"

A/N: And that is a wrap. I can safely say that you will have a hard time guessing who any of the Varia generals are. Except for 4. Anyways, message me if you wanna be my beta please. I introduced all of the guardians now, and I plan to update sometime fairly soon, that is why I kept this chapter rather short. Next chapter will reveal who the Varia are, but they won't be really doing anything, and team placements along with the meeting of the Varia generals and the XI Guardians, possibly the Gennin tests.

No- I'm not on facebook.: Thank you for the review! I agree with the box usage, I plan on them not using them until the Chuunin Exams and even then they are a last resort due to reasons explained in later chapters when we get to that point. I'm trying to shake things up so it won't be really predictable even though it will probably end up the exact opposite of what I was going for.

**Guardians Revealed: **

Rain: Hinata Hyuuga. She is different from the canon Naruto in this fic, explained more in the next chapter. She will fit the calm personality, and will have rather high affinities for Kenjutsu and Suiton techniques. Weapons: Byakugan, swords.

Lightening: Shikamaru Nara. Will have different changes from canon Naruto explained in later chapters to fit guardian role. While Lambo is cowardly, Shikamaru is just lazy. Weapons: Lance, shield

Mist: Sasuke Uchiha. He will be less of a douche than in canon Naruto. He is mist because there is still a part of him willing to sacrifice his bonds for power. Weapons: Trident, Sharingan.


	5. equals 3

**A/N: **Sorry for late update. I got caught up in stuff, and then I just injured my foot. I decided on the pairing for this fanfic, and I will be starting a new one fairly soon. Thank you for the support. AND I STILL NEED A BETA. MESSAGE ME IF INTERESTED.

**Disclaimer:** Refer to prologue.

**Naruto: Rebirth of Vongola! Chapter 4: =3.**

"Troublesome voice…" Shikamaru grumbled, "at least now he's sleeping."

"Tsuna says he gave Lambo sugar before the battle so his flames will be stronger. Apparently his flame power increases when he has a sugar high. Also if he mentions "Double Rainbow" let me know immediately." Naruto replied.

The Vongola family and their teammates just left for their lunch break after Iruka called out the new gennin teams, with many fangirls glaring at them. The teams ended up as so: Team Seven: Kakashi Hatake, Naruto Uzumaki, Garra, and Sasuke Uchiha. Team Eight: Kurenai Yuuhi, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame. Team Ten: Asuma Sarutobi, Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka.

Garra was simply silent, until Hinata asked him, "Is Sakura doing well in Suna with your siblings?" Garra nodded, to affirm that Sakura was doing well in Suna. Sakura was sent to Suna at the age of eight to become the first leaf kunoichi to be taught by Suna's standards. It was called the Suna-Konoha shinobi exchange program, which was how Garra entered Konoha as a Sand shinobi taught by Konoha's standards. On their way to lunch, Hinata thinks back to when she first met Naruto, as Naruto tries to make Garra express himself more.

**FLASHBACK BEGIN.**

_Hinata was nine years old when she first met Naruto. She had just gotten out of another training session that demoralized her worse than normal. She just finished crying in her special part of the forest connected to the Hyuuga compound when she heard noises of battle. She ran in to a scene of Sasuke having a spar with Naruto again. Now, Hinata already had a crush on little Naruto, and seeing him in action definitely made her forget everything sad, at least for the moment. Now Naruto put up a decent fight, but considering Sasuke is a genius taught by his clan to fight, Naruto lost, but he made Sasuke work for it. Hinata was saddened seeing Naruto lose, but then she saw Naruto smiling despite his loss to Sasuke. _

"_Good job Naruto, your taijutsu is improving dramatically! Now I know you prefer to just attack straight up, but you need to hit from other angles as well, you're too easy to read right now…" Sasuke said with Naruto listening intently, "…it's really nice how you matured Naruto."_

_Naruto nodded and said, "Thank you! I'm glad that I can truly learn now and take criticism! Legit criticism!"_

_Sasuke just smirked and replied, "You actually improve from it too!" _

_Hinata was speechless. Even her idol, Naruto, can not improve by himself, he asked for help! Maybe if she asks Neji to help her, she can improve as well… _

_Fast forward six months…_

_Neji is a douche. That is what Hinata learned in the last half of a year. However, he is a damn good teacher, and taught her (indirectly) how to always remain calm, and then get revenge on them later. Hinata was always grateful for the help but said nothing about it to not ruin his reputation as the cold hearted ace of the Hyuuga. She with her new calm personality managed to talk to Naruto without fainting! Of course, it is still awkward, but hopefully they can become good friends or more in the future…_

**FLASHBACK END. **

The Rookie Nine ended up in the Korean BBQ place to eat, and they had a good time, even though Kiba, Shino, Ino, and Chouji were suspicious of them. After they came back for lunch, they were picked up almost immediately by their Jounin-sensei's, where even Kakashi was late by five minutes.

**With Team 7…**

"So, my first impression of you is that you are all arrogant. My name is Kakashi. I like stuff. I dislike stuff. My dream in life and hobby is to do stuff. Now it's your turn to introduce yourselves." Kakashi droned out.

"My Name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen, orange and my family. I dislike morons, and people who don't like my family. My dream in life is to make my family proud and strong. My hobbies are training." Naruto answered in the same tone of voice as Kakashi.

"My Name is Garra. I like my boss and books. I dislike morons and people who insult the boss. My goal is to be the best right hand man of my boss. My hobbies include reading and training." Garra drawled out.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My goal in life is to hunt down a man and possibly kill him. That's all you need to know about me." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Kakashi asked.

"Because you're adopted." Sasuke quickly replied deadpanned.

Naruto and Garra winced at the answer, until Kakashi shouted, "SHUT UP TROLL." At that moment, Naruto, Garra, and Sasuke smirked, because they knew that their sensei was legit.

"Now then, two days from now, we will be having a survival exercise, to see if you are truly ready to become a Gennin. Keep in mind, the success rate is 33%.Also, you have a meeting with the Hokage after I dismiss you. See you in two days!" Kakashi eye smiled, then poofed away. With that, they left to go to the Kage Tower.

**At the Kage Tower…**

"The Vongola has a new boss. His name is Naruto Uzumaki. These are dossiers of him and his guardians." Sarutobi stated.

"Hm… interesting," Varia 1 says, "Now then, Zabuza, why is your apprentice here anyways?"

"What's wrong with me being here?" Follower 1, now known as Haku asks.

"Yeah… what's wrong with her being here Orochimaru?" Varia 3, known as Zabuza Momochi growls out.

"…munch munch munch." Varia 7 munches away at his pocky, causing Orochimaru's eye to start twitching.

"Itachi… STOP EATING YOUR POCKY." Varia 1 known as Orochimaru shouted.

"…No." Itachi known as Varia 7 replies.

"ITACHI, STOP ANTAGONIZING OUR LEADER OF YOUTH!" Varia 4 shouts.

"I agree Gai, but we would all prefer if you lower your voice." Varia 5 states.

"Kimimaro has a valid point. It would let everyone in Konoha have good hearing again." Varia 6 drawls out.

"KAKASHI MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! DID YOUR TEAM PASS?" Gai, or Varia 4 shouts again.

"Gai, what did I just say?" Varia 5, or Kimimaro, grumbles out.

"Remember Gai, until you have pancake mix, you can't scream about becoming my rival." Varia 6 or Kakashi says.

"We need to get back on topic. Are they strong?" Varia 2 asked.

"They are strong indeed Danzo. Strong enough to take on a high Jounin with a cursed seal at level 2." Sarutobi stated.

"Indeed, that is rather impressive." Danzo noted.

"They must be amazing, if Danzo is complimenting them," Zabuza says, "Haku, are you ok? You have been standing there like a frozen cat."

"….wouldn't mind if he wanted to have some surprise butt secks with me…" Haku said to herself, staring at a picture of Naruto while giggling perversely to herself.

Zabuza face palmed, and then as he moved to take away the dossier, he slipped on Haku's drool.

Zabuza fell in slow motion screaming, "OH BALLLLLLLLSSSSS!"

It was the scene that the Vongola boss and guardians came upon, Zabuza falling on his butt, with the rest of the Varia looking at him laughing and looking much undignified. Only Sarutobi looked anywhere near what he was supposed to look like: stern, calm, and dignified.

"Did we miss something?" Naruto asked, summing up the thoughts of the Vongola family.

"…mmm…he's so much hotter in person." Haku muttered.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoy the chapter. Below is a list of the Varia and which attribute they have. I know my choice of some of the people in the Varia will throw some people off, so to clarify, we have a good Orochimaru, Kimimaro, Danzo, and Itachi. Also Haku is Female. Pairing is now officially NaruxFemHakuxHinata. Weapons and abilities will be shown fairly soon, after the Gennin exams are done, which is what next chapter is all about.

If anyone knows the obscure references I made in this chapter, review, because I want to know who actually watches it. Cause it's legit. Also, I don't own it. It belongs to whoever it belongs to.

Varia Revealed:

Sky- Orochimaru

Storm- Kimimaro

Rain –Zabuza

Sun-Gai

Cloud-Danzo

Lightening-Kakashi

Mist-Itachi

**Sorugao-BandGeek****- **Hm… Keep in mind that while most of the antagonists are now suddenly good, the civilian part of the council are filled with douches. I can understand why you would think it is much, but with the civilians practically given free reign, they are going to attempt to do so.


	6. Confrontation! Sasuke's Growth!

**A/N:** I'M BACK. Sorry for not updating, got caught on vacation with no computer, and then I needed to do stuff at school. Anyways I'm back, and hopefully, updates will not take as long!

**Disclaimer:** Refer to prologue.

**Naruto: Rebirth of Vongola! Chapter 5: Confrontation, Sauske's Growth!**

While many were laughing at Zabuza's folly, Sasuke, being the last of the Vongola family came in. Sasuke felt a chill in his spine as he walked into the room and looked around to see who gave him the feeling. Sasuke widened his eyes as he saw the famous missing-nins Zabuza and Orochimaru. Then his eyes hardened with pure rage from seeing the man who took his family away, the man who made him watch it for 48 hours, condemning him to a painful life, Itachi!

"ITACHI!" Sasuke roared, as he went through handseals for a technique, "KATON: DRAGON CANNON SHOT!" The A-Rank technique barrelled through the Hokage's office. Now, the Varia were all A to S rank level ninja, so they easily jumped out of the way, along with the Hokage. However, one Varia did not move, and the member was Itachi. Itachi is a hardcore follower of the Pocky, and as the commandments dictated, he cannot engage in any form of battle activity while eating Pocky. Therefore, Itachi was forced to chew as fast as he can while savoring the taste of the Pocky. Luckily for him, he managed to finish chewing and was able to make a weak water wall, due to having no time to dodge. The Dragon Cannon Shot lost little power as it blasted through the weak water wall, and launched the bracing Itachi out from the office all the way to the Uchiha Compound. Now, the Vongola family was not doing anything when Sasuke launched his attack. Naruto, Rock Lee, and Garra were already in action booking it after the Dragon Cannon Shot.

"POWERS OF SKY/SUN/STORM ACTIVATE!" They simultaneously called out. Hinata was not far behind, with a very worried Neji following. Not that anyone would know that Neji was really worried. Shikamaru muttered troublesome as he too, ran, calling upon his flame ability.

Meanwhile Naruto and Garra have arrived at the Uchiha compound and saw many explosions. Sasuke was holding his own against a very surprised Itachi, who was finding it difficult to counter. Itachi then reached out and grabbed Sasuke's leg and swung him back, going into handsigns for a jutsu.

"KATON: GALTING FIRE BARRAGE!" Itachi shouted. The B-Rank technique was supposed to give Itachi time to think of a strategy but it wasn't so, because he could not move.

"I got him with the flame shot, Garra, finish it! Naruto shouts, who performed his flame shot move. Garra nods, and continues to form the spear, as he had already started to do so after blocking the fire barrage for Sasuke.

Garra launches the spear as he shouts, "STORMING SABAKU ULTIMATE ATTACK: RAMPART SPEAR OF FURIOUS STRIKING DEATH!" The spear strikes and pierces Itachi's chest, and then explodes. However, there was no smoking body, just smoking clay from an Earth Clone. Naruto grits his teeth as he forms a triangle formation with Garra and Sasuke. Naruto then makes Shadow Clones to act as a warning to see where he comes from, as during his three days of rest, he figured out the abilities of the Shadow Clone Jutsu. There was no warning however when Naruto was kicked into the air by Itachi while Sasuke got thrown into an abandoned house. Garra's sand managed to block Itachi's punches and grabbed on to him. Itachi slips from the sand's grasp somehow and jumps back, only to be dealt a vicious uppercut, but it doesn't stop there, as Rock Lee, being quiet lands as many hits as he could on Itachi, who was shocked at the seamless teamwork shown. If he didn't know better, he would have thought they have planned and trained for year for this moment!

Lee was grinning after each consecutive hit, landing seven in total before he got flipped and got smashed head first into the ground. However, that hit from Itachi came at a price as he got a smoking fireball sent at him from Sasuke. Itachi jumped back and this time he really got a chance to recover and think up a strategy. This time was much needed by the Vongola family to recover as well, Sasuke was running low on chakra, Lee needs to deal with his head injury, even though the Sun Flames were working already, and Garra needed to save up energy for the next move in their plan, made six years ago, which was constantly refined to be used right now. Naruto was the one in best shape, and he like Garra, need to build up energy for the next plan. It was then the rest of the Guardians showed up.

"Troublesome leader," Shikamaru spoke, "What is the plan?" Naruto was about to speak before multiple Earth dragons laid assault to the area around the Vongola. Everyone managed to avoid them, as Naruto prepared his attack. He landed on the ground with his left hand blazing, and struck the ground with it.

"RADIANT STRIKE!" Naruto calls out his new technique, as Sky flames burst out from the ground, petrifying the Earth Dragons.

"Those Earth Dragons are stronger than normal ones, which was definitely a jutsu that ate up a lot of chakra." Neji noted.

"Alright, we need to distract Itachi while I tell the plan to Shikamaru. With his skill in strategies, he can make sure it absolutely works!" Naruto said.

"Lee, Garra, and I will lead the charge! Hinata and Neji, please stay back. Itachi doesn't know your skill level, and that will be one of the surprises we can jump him with." Sasuke said. Hinata and Neji nodded and stayed back with Shikamaru and Naruto, as Sasuke, Garra and Lee jumped to deal with Itachi. Garra led the assault with a barrage of burning sand, which Itachi gracefully dodged. Then he was forced to block due to Lee's Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, to prevent the Primary Lotus, and then grabbed Sasuke by the neck before he could land a punch on him.

Itachi glared at Sasuke and said, "Clearly you do not have enough hatred, to rely on others like that." Garra and Rock Lee couldn't rush in to save Sasuke as they had to deal with a dozen shadow clones, which were using a liberal amount of jutsu.

"You are right. I don't have enough hatred, but I don't need it when I have comrades who I can trust my soul with!" Sasuke growled out.

"You will regret saying that, now watch them die before you!" Itachi angrily says, TSUKIYOMI!" Sasuke knows what will happen next, the thing he feared the most, to see his friend die before him.

"No…" Sasuke mumbled, then loudly, "I REFUSE ITACHI, I REFUSE TO SEE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY DIE!" And with that declaration, he broke Tsukiyomi with the six paths of reincarnation's first realm of Hell's powers, and with that, his right eye that was constantly bothering him, stopped, as it formed a two tomoe Sharingan, with the Japanese numeral for one on top of it. His left eye has a two tomoe Sharingan as well.

Itachi was beyond shocked, as he was forced to let go of Sasuke as he spat out blood.

"To be able to break Tsukiyomi, what is that power?" Itachi asked.

"It is the power of faith in others, the power to endure hell and continue on!" Sasuke replied as he charged at Itachi. Itachi simply smiled before exploding, signifying he switched with an exploding clone. Itachi was forced to sit and recover, as Tsukiyomi took a huge toll on his body. He was visibly shaken; his most powerful genjutsu was useless!

Meanwhile, the Vongola have regrouped, and Shikamaru grinned as he said, "This is the new and improved plan to capture Itachi…"

**A/N: **Sorry, I lied about this chapter being the Gennin Exams. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the battle scene right there. The plan to take down Itachi will be implemented, and no, I did not forget about the Varia. You will find out what they did next chapter as well.

In my last chapter, I made many references to the YouTube videos by raywilliamjohnson called =3. Subscribe to him because he is pretty funny

**DigiBleach****- **Fem!Haku is like this because I have seen exclamation marks after Fem(Insert here) before. Yes, the Uchiha Massacre did happen. The motive behind the massacre will be addressed in later issues.


	7. The plan is

**A/N:** Sorry for fail on updating. Really busy and not much time for anything else. Thank you for people that are still hoping for an update.

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Prologue.

**Naruto: Rebirth of Vongola! Chapter 6: The plan is (insert opinion of others here)**

Sasuke after listening to the plan was very surprised. Their very careful and structured plan before has become…this.

"Shikamaru, this plan is going to fail." Sasuke stated, deadpanned. Neji was for once agreeing with Sasuke. Even Hinata looked doubtful of the success of the plan.

"Calm yourselves down. Shika knows what he is doing! He's not a member of the Vongola for nothing, besides, he represents solidification! He just sealed the cracks in our plan, and now, we will solidify our chances of taking him down! Besides, I like the plan, it's gonna be fun!" Naruto rebutted. Rock Lee smiled and did a nice guy pose, showing he agrees with Naruto. Garra goes with whatever the boss says, so he merely nods.

"This plan is our best shot to survive and to keep him contained. Everyone do your part and it will turn out fine! Success rate: 97%!" Shikamaru stated. At that moment Itachi pops out with a Katon: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet, that was blocked because of the mastered Kaiten from both Neji and Hinata, Garra's sand, and Naruto's ability to assimilate and harmonize with the sand.

"SASUKE, NARUTO, LEE, GO!" Shikamaru bellowed, as the original three that met together at the beginning faced down the man that brought them together through their hatred for him, Itachi. Itachi was suspecting a barrage of jutsu from everyone, but he was instead met by Kage Bushin from Naruto, Naruto himself, and Lee with one gate open, and Sasuke attacking him straight up Taijutsu. Itachi was quite frankly, blown away by the amount of teamwork shown by the three people. Sasuke was giving orders on when and how to attack in a code he did not understand. He of all people was the last he thought would be a passive fighter against him. Lee was constantly going for bone breaking strikes, that he constantly blocked with chakra enhanced arms and legs. He was once again confined to taijutsu, but this time it was even worse because he had to continuously move faster and harder than ever because of the kage bushin. If Itachi stopped even once, he was attacked by kunai from multiple directions. He got hit by one and found out that they were coated in Sky flames, almost turning him into stone. From then on he knew he could not be hit again, because he was lucky to escape that shot. The chakra he was forced to expend to keep up with Naruto's unorthodox style and unlimited stamina that somehow caused small openings for Lee to strike was starting to really drag him down.

"KONOHA HURRICANE." Lee shouted, as he landed two blows that cracked something on impact. Itachi winced. Speaking of Lee, he was the most horrible to deal with. The amount of chakra expended to keep the hits from shattering bones was ridiculous! Each blow from Lee unblocked by chakra is enough to fracture bones. Now with the ability to use tiny bits of chakra from the healing effect of Sun flames, his blows are even more lethal than before. Speaking of the Sun Flames, the activation ability has tripled the speed and reaction times of Lee, making him an absolute monster to deal with. If Itachi's not careful, he wil get all his bones broken by one well placed shot from him. Fortunately for him, Lee was starting to run out of steam. Itachi noticed, and capitalized on it quickly, with a burst of chakra, he blocked Lee's roundhouse kick, then smashed his head and stomach with his elbow in two quick blows, and knocked him out with a chop to the neck. This all took place in 1.3 seconds. As Lee crumpled to the floor, Garra was ready to use his technique while Naruto distracted Itachi and landed a blow on his back.

"Sand Bullet Sphere!" Garra called out. The sphere shot out with intense speeds, and Itachi barely dodged it. The initial sphere was followed by three others. By the time Itachi was in the clear, Hinata and Sasuke were already all over Itachi. This time, while Naruto and his clones had the same job, the real Naruto was able to catch a breather and let his wounds heal as he was not needed as much as before in the battle. Hinata has replaced Lee and Sasuke has come down to back up Hinata as well. Neji has taken over the position as Sasuke has before and overseers everything. Before when Naruto and Lee were taking on Itachi, they were in the forest behind the Uchiha compound. Currently they are beyond the wall of Konoha and in the forest still.

Itachi was getting his ass handed to him by six Genins. And he was not allowed to use killing force. And Garra was continuously firing his sand bullets. While the battle speed has slowed down slightly, it was more than enough to make Itachi overreact after dealing with Rock Lee and his speed. In the first 30 seconds of this new "round" of opponents, he has been hit by Garra's sand spheres four times. He managed to dodge Naruto's attacks completely, but his left leg and right elbow and below has been disabled by Hinata, along with being hit in several points over his body. Sasuke has managed to axe kick his left shoulder and left his clothing more singed. His jacket has been completely ruined from jumping into a Kaiten. To say Itachi was getting owned was an understatement. In return however, Sasuke's arm has been broken. Hinata was relatively ok, but her jacket was singed from explosive tags. Itachi managed to get in some ninjutsu finally. Garra has been under attack by a squad of explosive kage bushins. Sasuke had to back out and go to Lee to get healed. Naruto is back in throwing punches and kicks and pushing Itachi back. Combined with Naruto's unpredictability, and Hinata's flexibility to attack in various almost impossible angles, Itachi was getting pummeled and is barely keeping up, as he now had no chakra to aid his body, too many were sealed up by Hinata. However, Itachi still had a trick. Using a kunai previously thrown he managed with a series of shurikens and wire, get Hinata in the shoulder with it. Neji snapped after that. As Hinata backed out to be healed as well, Neji drove in furiously. Naruto himself was forced to back off as Neji was continuously striking the traitor over and over.

"I'LL BITE YOU TO DEATH!" Neji roared as he continuously moved to attack, his eyes having a crazed look. His body was overflowing with cloud flames that multiplied his speed by two and attack damage by four. Itachi in a one on one fight under normal circumstances would have won. However, his chakra is mostly sealed. His body should not be moving at all right now. Many bones should have broken in his body but will soon if he keeps moving. Itachi was barely fending off Neji. Blocking raging Neji's attack was not his smartest idea either. Even getting glanced by it hurts like hell. Then Garra's sand rose up in front of Neji. It was just in time as a Eight Trigrams Mountain Crusher combined with a Katon: Dragon Cannon Shot coming from Hinata and Sasuke respectively ploughed into Itachi and shot him through the air freely bleeding away. As Itachi landed on the surface of a lake, Shikamaru was waiting for him.

"Damn. The plan actually worked." Sasuke stated. Garra simply nodded.

"F*CK THE PLAN! I WILL KILL HIM FOR HURTING HINATA-SAMA." Neji raged. Hinata was wide-eyed as she saw his cousin who was mainly a dick worried for her. Hinata was thinking the plan is insane and epic to include the fact that Neji will rage once she gets injured. Wait… if it was all part of the plan, then she was supposed to be injured? Either way, Hinata vowed, Shika is getting a beating.

Garra said, "You know, we should be going towards Shikamaru right now." Rage and thoughts forgotten, they all started booking it like no other.

**MEANWHILE… **

Shikamaru, flanked by Lee and Naruto, stared down Itachi. He managed to get up and swallow down a soldier pill. Itachi was pissed. Goddamn pissed. This was not what he signed up for. He was supposed to beat Sasuke with Tsukiyomi, and then go on as if nothing happened! He was not supposed to get the tar beaten out of him! And with that, Itachi bellowed in rage as he went through handseals while jumping in the air. Shikamaru recognized some of the seals formed and then he smirked. He unsealed a giant lance from a scoll he was carrying.

"Conditions for victory set. Success rate: OVER 9000!" Shikamaru shouted, "POWERS OF LIGHTENING RELEASE!" Itachi's eyes widened as he said his technique, too late from stopping his fatal mistake.

"RAITON: LIGHTENING DRAGON ROARING CRUSH!" Itachi shouted. After he said the technique he swore. A giant dragon made of lightening started roaring out shockwaves before crashing down itself. Shikamaru merely smirked as he raised his lance in the air, and like magic, all the lightening travelled into the lance, where it was starting to glow from bottom to tip. After the lance was finished absorbing all the lightening, Shikamaru's eyes went from dancing to mirth to emotionlessly cold.

"**Elettrico Cornata****: ****Kidō****Fōmu.**" Shikamaru coldly said, "I am the lightening rod of the family, and I will take any damage you send at me, and send it right back to destroy you!" Itachi was paralyzed by the lightening emitted from the lance. He can only stare at horror as Shikamaru ran forward, Lance filled with lightening leading the charge. Shikamaru slashed Itachi, leaving a semi-deep, but not a immediately fatal wound. Sasuke and the others just arrived on scene to see Shikamaru land the blow. Itachi finally fell unconscious, his wounds adding up. Sasuke walked foreward slowly, going through the hand seals for the fireball jutsu. The rest of the family fell behind him, as this was Sasuke's ambition, no, his duty. As Sasuke prepared to shout out the technique, the Varia jumped into action. Orochimaru used his right arm to wrap around Sasuke's hands and used his other hand to hold the Kusanagi to Sasuke's throat. Garra was impeded by a giant bone drill to his face and the other hand making seals to launch a forest of bones beneath him to impale him. Kimimaro told him while holding the bone drill to his face. Zabuza had his head cleaver around Hinata's neck. Gai and Lee simply had a man hug moment, distracting Rock Lee completely. Danzo had his cane reveal to be a sword ready to impale Neji at any moment. Kakashi simply used a water prison to hold Shikamaru. Haku froze Naruto's hands and feet together, as she leaned in to kiss him and started groping him.

Sarutobi appeared after the Varia have disabled the Vongola and shouted, "EVERYONE STAND DOWN, THE VARIA IS NOT YOUR ENEMY." Then he saw Naruto being sexually assaulted by Haku. No one saw Haku for they were all preoccupied by their detainer or detainee.

"HAKU, STOP SEXUALLY HARRASSING MY GRANDSON IN ALL BUT NAME." Sarutobi bellowed. It took four Kage Bushins from Sarutobi to hold back Haku, who had a look of lust on her face.

"Ooohhh, he's a big boy down there, aren't you my husband to be…" Haku said huskily. Naruto on the other hand looked horrified and mentally scarred. He was ok after Sarutobi slapped him out of it. Then Naruto remembered what his Jii-san said about standing down.

Naruto called out, "VONGOLA STAND DOWN." And immediately everyone stopped struggling. The Varia immediately removed their weapons when they saw the Vongola stand down.

Y

Shikamaru asked, "Hokage-sama, why did you not come in before this moment? There were multiple times the Varia could have jumped in easily!"

Orochimaru replied for Sarutobi, saying, "Because we used Itachi as our guinea pig. We were going to have a teamwork test for you but by the time we got to the Uchiha compound, we saw you fight Itachi and Shikamaru here was making a plan to take Itachi down already. Since the teamwork was already shown, we decided to let you go at it. However, Shikamaru, where did you get that lance of yours?"

"I got it from my father, it is a heirloom of ours and I was trained to use it. Now it is my turn to ask you a question," Shikamaru replied, eyes still hard, "why are you allowed here Orochimaru, you're a S rank criminal, along with Itachi and Zabuza!"

"You honestly think I betrayed Konoha?" Orochimaru asked, and then answered, "No, I did not betray my village. This was all part of an elaborate plan to spread our intelligence network out and to find more information about the Vongola and the technologies of the time. In my Village of the Sound, I have set up experiments on the expendable technology found, to see if we can replicate it. I have never done human experimentation without the approval of the people part the experiment knowing what the risks are, Sensei, and the council."

Hinata, asked, "Then why cannot these experiments be done in Konoha if it was ok for you to do so from everyone?"

Kimimaro said quietly, "Young Hyuuga, you are still too naïve. These experiments are on questionable and powerful technology above our time. If the other villages ever found out, we would have been at war and lost. The Village of the Sound, or Oto, was the perfect cover. People would say, "Orochimaru is doing evil experiments on humans!" and not "Orochimaru is doing experiments consented by everyone and on new technologies to help Konoha!" Imagine if we said the former in Konoha. The village would loose its image and in turn loose money. This was a win win for everyone."

"Itachi has woken up."Kakashi stated. Indeed, Itachi was, and he was uber pissed.

"YOU COULD HAVE JUMPED IN AT ANYTIME, BUT NO, I HAD TO GET MY ASS KICKED WITHOUT GOING ALL OUT, AND NOW MY BROTHER IS GONNA HOLD THIS OVER MY HEAD. YE SUCK." Itachi screamed madly.

"You had to admit though; the plan is pretty epic and badass." Kakashi stated. Gai and Lee are still hugging each other. Zabuza fell asleep once Orochimaru started speaking. Danzo was making notes on the skills the Vongola have shown.

Sasuke couldn't hold it in and burst out, "Is my brother guilty of the crime?"

Sarutobi merely stared at Sasuke for a bit, then stated, "No, he is not. However, the real culprit cannot be told about yet. We are not ready to deal with him. Young Vongola, you have done very well for today. Today, you were tested on your teamwork. Tomorrow, you will be tested on your individual skill. Everyone, dismissed!" Sarutobi shushined away to do more paperwork. The Varia disappeared to do their own thing. The Vongola started to leave as well. Shikamaru was going to walk back to Konoha until Hinata's hand held him still. Hinata was at the moment, beyond pissed. That Haku hussy thinks she can take her man? HELL NO! So Hinata needed to work off her rage, and why not work it off on the man who made the plan for her to get her deliberately hurt to make Neji rage?

"So Shikamaru… was the kunai wound part of your plan?" Hinata growled. Shikamaru sighed, for he knew no matter what he said, he could not get out of the beating he was going to receive. Screams filled the sky for a while. At least the plan worked.

**A/N**: DONE LIKE PIE. Individual testing by the Varia next chapter y'all.

**Jarjaxle****: **It became an epic fight of Vongola vs. Itachi when Sasuke saw Itachi. They were so focused on Itachi and ignored everything else. They trained for years for this moment, so in that moment of stupidity, they went all out on Itachi and gave no notice to everyone else.

**Ultimate-Zelda-fan****:** Thank you for reviewing! RWJ FTW.

**liondancer17****: **Yes liondancer17, really. RWJ FTW.


	8. Oh Balls! But Not Really

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR SUPPORT. **

**Disclaimer: Refer to Prologue.**

**Naruto: Rebirth of Vongola! Chapter 7: Oh Balls.**

The Gennin exams were a joke. Kakashi didn't test his team and just passed them after the show displayed three days ago. Shikamaru was actually motivated so his team came out on top as well. Hinata was motivated as well. Combined with the cold efficient logic of Shino, they ripped through the test with the sheer power Kiba possessed. It was time for the individual testing of the new Vongola. As the Vongola formed up in the Hokage's office, they were all sent out to different training grounds, each determined to win, despite the fact that they have to go against opponents that are near Kage-level.

**With Shikamaru…**

"Troublesome." Shikamaru immediately stated, after seeing who he was up against. Kakashi slowly put his book away as he faced down his opponent.

"I am Kakashi Hatake, the Lightening Ace of the Varia. I will be your opponent. Are you ready to rumble?"

"Yes I am." Shikamaru replied, as he grasps on to his lance, and then Kakashi wielding two kunais was on top of him. Shikamaru was immediately fighting and was losing badly, his unwieldy lance slowing him down and restricting his movements. Shikamaru jumped back and escaped Kakashi's onslaught, but he was forced to leave his lance behind. Shikamaru proceeded to book it away from Kakashi. Kakashi gave chase. Kakashi got hit by a surprise shock from Shikamaru. Shikamaru has been experimenting with his Vongola ring, finding that he can shoot solid beams of lightening flames at his opponents, paralyzing them, and that is what he proceeded to do to Kakashi. Shikamaru then proceeded to use his Shadow Possession Jutsu to catch Kakashi right when the paralyzing ability from his ring blast ended. However, Kakashi proceeded to explode, revealing him to be a lightening clone, paralyzing Shikamaru now, and letting him waste his chakra as he was paralyzed while using his Shadow Possession.

" BALLS." Shikamaru proceeded to shout out loud as the paralysation of the lightening clone wore off as he ran towards his lance, which was behind of Kakashi. And in a combination of bursts of speed from shooting lightening in himself to boost his reactions, incredible acrobatics, and his distraction kunai, he managed to recover his lance and land a slash on his weapons pouch, making him lose the majority of his kunai and shuriken, but also slashing his Icha Icha, forever lost in two pieces.

"OH BALLS, ICHA ICHA MIRACLES!" Kakashi cried out. He then proceeded to rage. Shikamaru proceeded to book it so he can come up with a plan. Normally if you compare Kakashi to Shikamaru, Kakashi will come out on top on all things except for IQ, where Kakashi lost by a few points. Kakashi compensates through sensory awareness, battle ability, speed, and power. Those advantages doubled while his IQ dropped like a bomb. It doesn't really matter as pure rage fuelled Kakashi, and any bystander can tell that he was going all out, Gennin opponent be damned. Kakashi stopped after almost vaporizing the Vongola's Guardian's arm with his Raikiri, Kakashi paused. Shikamaru was basically spent. He wasted almost half his chakra with his jutsu, he is barely standing, he lost his lance in the woods a few minutes back, and he has many nicks from that Raikiri, and he also had no plan to deal with an enraged Kakashi. Shikamaru was in deep sh*t and it was going to get worse right now.

"Destroy my Icha Icha? I'll F*CK YOUR SH*T UP!" A deranged Kakashi roared. He pulls out his box weapon, his ring flaring with his lightening flames for a long time now. Shikamaru's eyes widened. He didn't know what it was, but he knows it must have been an overkill move if Kakashi pulls it out right now. Shikamaru was right as he knew he had no shot of winning as he saw what appeared from the box.

"Lightening Armour, ATTACK!" Kakashi commanded. The Box Weapon Kakashi revealed is known as the Lightening Armour, essentially animated Armour in the form of dogs covered in lightening. They were on top of Shikamaru as soon as the box opened. He was knocked out, with no chance to retaliate. His last words were oh balls.

**With Sasuke…**

There was no dialogue. The sooner the test ended, the sooner they can leave and the awkward situation between them. Sasuke struck first with a helicopter kick that was immediately blocked and then countered with a high kick from Itachi. Sasuke flipped back to avoid it and began the epic jutsu fight.

"KATON: SPIRALLING SPEAR!" Sasuke shouted, as he spat a giant spear of fire at Itachi. Itachi countered with a Water Dragon, but The Spear just pierced through the water, and the flames seem to be stronger. Itachi dodged, but it still came at him. Sasuke smirked. It took a lot out of him and he barely got the jutsu down, but it was enough as he set up for his trap. His right eye, with the two-tomoe Sharingan, just had the Chinese symbol for three appear on top of it. Itachi was still dealing with the spiralling spear, but it was getting slowly weaker. He was going to kill it off with his water dragon again until three wild dogs appeared, jumping high to bite him. Itachi had to fend them all off and the spear, and he did just that, and only got a minor slash on his side. He was not prepared for the flying knee strike to the face from Sasuke, coming down with a Demon Windmill Shuriken. Itachi just smirked as he blew up, revealing to be an Exploding Shadow Clone, taking out the summoned dogs as well.

"Ah, to combine a chakra technique with a flames technique, that is how you beat my Tsukiyomi. To be able to use it not only to break my Genjutsu, but to use it in an attack as well is beyond people your age. Truly you are my brother hmm?" Itachi said to Sasuke on a high tree above him.

"KATON: PHEONIX FIRE NO JUTSU!" Sasuke retaliated.

"You may be above the level of most your age, but you are not above me! Weapons box, OPEN!" Itachi shouted. As soon as he opened the box, Sasuke was covered in darkness.

"Balls! Damn it! Realm of Hell, activate!" Sasuke shouted out.

"No use Sasuke, Tsukiyomi combined with my Raven is unstoppable!" Itachi stated. "You cannot win, now live through 144 hours of your personal Hel- RRAGH!"

The chakra-flame combo genjutsu was broken as a katana was stuck in Itachi's chest. The Sasuke that Itachi used the genjutsu on poofed away, revealing it to be a Shadow Clone. Sasuke frowned and got ready for another round of battle, knowing Itachi, despite his wound, is still battle ready. He was right, but what he didn't expect was for Itachi to burst into multiple Ravens. Sasuke ran forward ripping through them, only for them to multiply. This time when Sasuke attacked them, he ended up with multiple slashes, and the ravens multiplied even more. Sasuke was starting to freak out. His eyes can see through any illusion, flame or chakra generated! He froze when he felt multiple kunais ready to pierce his body.

"You are strong little brother. But you still have a long way to go before you can be matched up against me." Itachi stated, as he knocked out Sasuke with a judo chop to the neck.

**With Naruto…**

"My opponent is you Naruto. Do not disappoint hmm?" Orochimaru said.

"Heh, famous last words before I take you out!" Naruto retorted. And they were off, engaging in Taijutsu. Orochimaru was holding back, but he was easily dominating Naruto, despite his unpredictable near assault.

"Sigh, I was expecting better Naruto, but oh well." And in a flash, Orochimaru went under Naruto's high kick, and struck his stomach, then made Naruto fly with a vicious uppercut.

"Futon: Great Breakthrough!" Orochimaru shouted, sending Naruto further away while damaging him. Naruto was aggravated, not being able to damage Orochimaru at all. As soon as he landed, he rushed towards Orochimaru's position, and as soon as he saw his silhouette, his speed tripled with the burst of flame from his gloves.

"Blaze Wheel!" Naruto shouted, as he crashed through a Doton Kage Bushin, which ensnared him, leaving him open for a Dragon Fire Jutsu from Orochimaru. Naruto countered by releasing a large amount of Sky flames, petrifying the Earth, allowing him to break free, and repelling the dragon shaped flame. Naruto's fist then crashed into the ground as he shouted used his Radiant Strike technique, offsetting Orochimaru's balance leaving him open for Naruto's own Kage Bushin to attack Orochimaru. Naruto's attack also took out the hidden Mud Clones, leaving Orochimaru to fend for himself. It was no big deal as Orochimaru simply dodged everything and swept his arm across the Kage Bushins before they exploded. In the cloud of smoke created, Naruto went in and hoped to knock him out in one shot. Claws extended from his gloves, he once again let out a burst of flame, but this time cried out a different attack.

"SAVAGE RAMPAGE!" Naruto roared as he darted around, leaving devastating slash marks on Orochimaru's body. As Naruto jumped back, he was shocked to see Orochimaru uninjured.

"Impressive, your resilience, adaptability, and strength are commendable, but in short, you fight in a narrow predictable form. A powerhouse charger is useless when there is someone stronger. Let me show you an example." Orochimaru mused as he moved into action. Orochimaru, pulling out his Kusanagi started an unrelenting pace of slashes, leaving Naruto hard-pressed to counter. As Naruto purposely left an opening for Orochimaru to push him back, he got ready to slash Orochimaru. Orochimaru read through him, but pushed him back anyways, encouraging an exchange of flame techniques and jutsu.

Orochimaru engaged first, shouting, "Doton: Earth Flow Divide!" Naruto attempted to counter with a Radiant Strike, but it had no effect as Naruto was forced to jump into the air, leaving him open to a Raiton: Thunder Burst, but Naruto neutralized it with multiple Flame Shots, which gives him an idea, as Orochimaru prepared another Earth Flow Divide assault when he landed. Naruto while in the air creates a few Kage Bushins, and as Orochimaru activates his technique, Naruto announces his on the spot attack.

Naruto shouts out, "RADIANT BURST BARRAGE!" as multiple Radiant Strikes melded together and sent Orochimaru flying, coughing up blood.

"Naruto, you have enough for a good X-Burner, but after that you are done." Tsuna states, as he updates Naruto on his flame capacity.

"Good enough for me! Here I go, X-BURNER!" Naruto roared, consuming Orochimaru. And once again, Orochimaru comes out free from damage from Naruto's battle ending techniques. Naruto tries to create Kage Bushins but is stopped as he is constricted by something invisible.

"I will admit, I do not think I have a flame technique that can match that X-Burner, but it seems I win this fight." Orochimaru says, as a snake covered in Sky flames shows himself, revealing it to be the thing binding Naruto as he continues to speak.

"This is my box weapon, Nagini. He is my armor, and as you can feel, useful to capture an opponent. Naruto, as the leader wielding the Sky Flames, you cannot be set in one form of fighting. You must learn to diversify, to HARMONIZE with other battle styles if you ever want to be the strongest Sky Wielder. Remember, I don't have to fight you straight up, when I can go around and accomplish my goal, hmm?" Orochimaru monologues, as Naruto slowly blacks out.

**With Hinata…**

"C'mon girlie, don't hold back on me hmm?" Zabuza said gruffly as his blade once again just missed Hinata's head. Hinata didn't bother to reply, as she was just focusing on Kubikiribōchō and the ungodly speed it is being swung at.

'Jeez! He has been swinging this sword for seven minutes now! He's not even winded! Wait… he's just swinging in a pattern!' Hinata thought. She was correct in her observations, and she capitalized on the opportunity by suddenly darting below the giant sword as she entered into the position of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms, only to be shut down by the fist of Zabuza.

"Geez! Do you think I swung in a pattern on purpose? Look beneath the underneath hmm? Now then, die!" Zabuza roared as his sword flashed down. Hinata rolled away, getting a minor cut on her shoulder. She then rushed into attack, with Zabuza being forced on the defensive as he could not swing his sword fast enough at Hinata's current battle speed. Kubikiribōchō did well holding up under the onslaught of Hinata, but there came to be small cracks forming everywhere, which is where Zabuza forced her to jump back with his killing intent. He then jumped into handseals for the Hidden Mist Jutsu. Hinata with her Byakugan, could only see bits of the area around her that her Byakugan allowed her to see.

'Impressive, her past does her no justice. She definitely fits into the Rain Guardian attitude. Still let's test her skill hmm?' Zabuza mused, before sending in seven water clones to attack her. Hinata, destroyed the clones with ease, but they were only a distraction as Zabuza sent in a Water Dragon to take her out.

"Hinata, do not use the Rotation, go and use what I have taught you!" Yamamoto desperately called out inside Hinata's mind. Hinata nodded, and unsealed a katana.

"Let's go, Shigure Soen Ryu Second Form: Sakamaku Ame!" Hinata calls out as she deflects the Water Dragon. Zabuza is floored, that a simple looking kenjutsu move managed to block such a high level attack. Zabuza sends in more water clones, this time employing them to use silent killing technique as he goes through handseals for one of his ultimate water techniques. Hinata decapitates them easily, until the last two who came in last after everyone else both landed slashes on her back.

"Shigure Soen Ryu Fifth Form: Samidare!" Hinata countered, as the feint she used was actually a palm strike, taking out one clone, and the finishing strike was used to finish the last clone. However, it was too late as Zabuza finished his technique.

"SUITON: GREAT WATERFALL TECHNIQUE!" Zabuza roared. Hinata knew she could not block it, so she begins to spin, using Rotation to block the brunt of the attack. As soon as Hinata stops spinning, Zabuza lunges in for an overhead strike. However it was blocked by a whirlwind like shield. Zabuza shocked, mutters outloud, what happened.

Hinata smirking, answers, "Shigure Soen Ryu Seventh Form: Shibuki Ame!" She begins to engage in heavy kenjutsu with Zabuza, with Zabuza barely keeping himself ahead. However, Hinata despite her skill with a sword in such a short time, over-extended, leaving herself open to a vicious kick from Zabuza. It was during this time that Zabuza opened his Box Weapon, revealing it to be a Great White Shark.

Zabuza shouts, "Alo, lets go! SQUALO CROSS DIVIDE!" Alo, the great white shark smashes into Hinata, slowing all her reflexes down with the Tranqulity effect of the Rain Flame, as Zabuza uses a water clone sword of Kubikiribōchō along with the real one to make a crossing slash across her chest. Hinata falls, bleeding and knocked out.

**With Neji…**

Danzo looked with disappointment at the fallen unconscious Neji. Danzo after blocking and negating all of Neji's attacks with a weakened version of Futon: Vacuum Sphere, where instead of being high speed bullets and very condensed, he fired them at a slightly slower rate, with them being somewhat packed together so they formed a vacuum wall that Neji could not break through, combining his Eight Trigrams moves with the Cloud flames. To pierce through Neji's ultimate defense when Danzo went on the offensive using multiple Wind Kunai Blades, positioned as if he used claws similar to the claws on Naruto's gloves, charging in with multiple slashes. The cutting power of wind was multiplied with the Cloud flames, ripping through Neji with ease. Danzo liked to end things quickly, but noted that he did prove a better challenge than his initial assessment. He did hope he would give him a better warm up, after all his arrogant speech before they fought. Still, that meant he could go and finish his tea party that he began earlier that day…oh balls he forgot that he left the tea kettle on!

**With Rock Lee…**

The fight with Rock Lee against his sensei was about just as swift as Neji's was. Gai did not hold back, opening his box weapon, multiple turtles that latched on to him and became armour. Despite his speed decreasing, Rock Lee still did not land very many strikes, as Gai used the few and far between mistakes in Goken that Lee made to deal crippling blows. Lee still put up a strong offensive with the Maximum Cannon that Ryohei taught him that very nearly broke through the armour. It was all for naught as it left Lee open to a particularly brutal combo attack. Rock Lee just could not keep up as he fell over from sheer pain. The entire battle lasted four minutes, three times the amount that Gai expected him to last.

**With Garra…**

Very few things fazed him. One of the things that fazed him was Kimimaro dancing through his absolute defence like it was nothing. NOBODY weaved through his defence as effortlessly as he did and he looked like he was very bored. Kimimaro however, was shocked at how strong his defence was that he had to put in effort to get past it. Kimimaro had to use his Dance of the Willow to pierce through the Storm infused sand. That just freaked out Garra to no end, so to gain some space, he sent out multiple sand bullets, to force Kimimaro back, but this backfired as he jumped into the Dance of The Larch, where he shut down any counter attack from Garra with his less than great Taijutsu. Essentially, Kimimaro has him outmatched and overwhelmed. Kimimaro left countless cuts on Garra, but very few of them managed to get past his sand armour. This was a critical mistake on Kimimaro's part, as he let Garra amass his sand to form his ultimate attack, and Garra had plenty of rage to power his attack.

"RRRRAGGGHHH! TAKE THIS: ULTIMATELY BLAZING HARD ABSOLUTE ATTACK: STORMING SPEAR OF SHUKAKU!" Gaara roared.

"Hmm? In that case, Box Weapon open." Kimimaro droned. As the spear was about to pierce Kimimaro, a giant ankylosaurus took his place, and the spear shattered on the storm-enforced armor of the dinosaur.

"Let's see whose ultimate attack is stronger, mine or yours ok? DANCE OF THE FLOWER!" Garra countered with his ultimate attack, but Kimimaro pierced it and continue to run through it striking down Garra.

"I'm glad you gave me a challenge." Kimimaro stated, before Gaara fell, making him the last of the Vongola to fall.

**Varia Meeting + Sarutobi Later in the Day…**

"So what are your evaluations of the guardian you faced" Orochimaru asked.

"If Neji is the strongest in terms of power, then the Vongola will fall easily. He couldn't even get past my vacuum wall!"

"Danzo… you do realize that NO ONE HAS GOT PAST YOUR BARRIER WITH RAW POWER RIGHT!" Orochimaru roared.

"Hmph." Danzo snorted.

"Anyways, Garra did very well considering how long he was out of the academy. His ultimate attacks need to form faster and need to be much stronger." Kimimaro said.

"Hinata lives up to the title of the Rain. She needs to improve her swordsmanship and needs to beef up in power as well." Zabuza stated.

"Wow, for you to praise someone, she must have some talent. Anyways, Shikamaru needs to learn to not destroy the property of others, like my beloved Icha Icha, oh, I will buy new copies and…" Kakashi rambled

"Kakashi, off topic." Orochimaru said, deadpanned.

"Right. Shikamaru fits lightening perfectly, but he still needs some sort of strength, because as soon as he is stripped of his lance and shadow techniques, he's done." Kakashi said.

"My Lee did very well, SHINING WITH FOUR TIMES THE AMOUNT OF YOUTH I THOUGHT HE HAD GOING AGAINST ME! YOUTH!" Guess who said that.

"To last four minutes as a genin with your box weapon open, impressive pupil Gai- san. Sasuke is high chuunin with flames at the very least. His anger without anyone keeping it in check keeps him at low chuunin." Itachi stated.

"Naruto is astounding. To be honest, his flames attacks are more powerful and versatile than the ones I use. However, he has very few chakra techniques that he can use to full potential. He is like my anti thesis, where I have all the chakra techniques, and he has all the flame techniques…" Orochimaru mused.

"Thank you for your input. You will begin to train them so they can be competent enough for their first mission. Three weeks before Wave needs help yes?" Sarutobi said. Zabuza nodded in acknowledgement.

"Varia dissmissed." Sarutobi commanded as he left, all buisness done.

**A/N:**SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT. This time of not updating was due to forgetting of ideas, laziness, work, school, BS, my parents, and Starcraft. Sorry for the wait, and I will 99% guarantee I will not make you wait as long for an update. Thank you for supporting this fanfic! Also a new fanfic is up on my profile, if you did not get the reference to Danzo and his tea party, read the new fanfic. Next chapter is gonna be a surprise! No surprise butt sex from Haku hopefully…

**Shushinking:** That was my plan. Sorry for not making this clear.

**Ultimate-Zelda-Fan****:** RWJ is Ray William Johnson. Look him up on youtube. And I will make jibes at Itachi about it, but not many.

**Elemental Dragon Swordman:** Yes, it was a last minute idea, I'm glad you enjoyed it.


End file.
